There is always room innovation when dealing with the field of apparel. In particular, there exists apparel which aids in holding up trousers or similar. One type of apparel which aids in holding up trousers or similar is a pair of suspenders. Suspenders includes various means to attach to a pair of trousers or similar. The most common means is the use of clips to attach to a pair of trousers or similar. Suspenders are usually chosen by an individual to hold up trousers or similar because they can be easily concealed by a jacket. The concealment aspect of trousers allows the room to attach other items which an individual may also want to conceal. In particular, and item which may also want to be concealed is a holster. A holster provides a compartment to carry and conceal a firearm and by attaching a holster to a pair of suspenders, an individual can conceal the holster therefore concealing the firearm. There exists a need for an invention which combines a pair of suspenders and a holster allowing a user to easily and comfortably carry and conceal a firearm.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide suspenders with holster. The present invention includes a holster that can be attached to the suspenders. The user can utilize the suspenders as just suspenders, the holster as just a holster when the holster is detached. The present invention allows a user to easily and comfortably conceal a firearm and a means to hold up a pair of trousers or similar. The present invention additionally includes a magazine or bullet holder allowing a user to carry ammunition for a firearm.